


Joy

by falsewings



Series: SaiIno Week 2020 Collection [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, SaiIno Week 2020, i apologize for the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsewings/pseuds/falsewings
Summary: For Day One of SaiIno Week: Blank PeriodA tiny moment after their third date
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Series: SaiIno Week 2020 Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607257
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This was already late (I'm posting the fic for Day One at the end of Day Two). So I didn't edit this as much as I wanted to. But I wanted to write at least one thing for SaiIno week so here is this short little ficlet. Hopefully I'll find time to write at least one more one-shot for this challenge. (I love this pairing so much)

It’s a perfect cool evening as Ino and Sai walk through Konoha and all too soon they reach the Yamanaka estate. 

“It was nice to see you again, Ino,” Sai says. “I had fun.”

Ino smiles widely, “I had fun too Sai.”

He nods, in acknowledgement. Then hesitates, clearly working up the nerve to say something. Ino waits him out. In the three dates they’ve had, Ino’s learned that sometimes Sai needs to pause as he works through social interactions.

Finally he says, “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

“Of course!” she says brightly. He places one hand on her shoulder then another on the side of her face. And then he’s leaning in, slowly, to lightly press his lips against hers. He holds it for a few seconds before breaking the kiss. Ino’s heart is pounding.

Ino can imagine him going through his books and magazines, researching about when and how you should kiss your date for the first time. She can’t help but find that enduring and a warmth blossoms inside her. 

“Thank you,” Sai says.

“Hey now,” Ino teases him, “You don’t have to thank me for a kiss.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, good night Ino.”

“Good night Sai.”

Ino watches as he walks away from the estate. She’s so unbelievably happy.


End file.
